


Your Wish is My Command

by LittleBlondeMermaid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Djinni & Genies, Living Together, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlondeMermaid/pseuds/LittleBlondeMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a Grade A Badass when it comes to genies. He gives his master's exactly what they wish for, not what they truly want. Derek is his next master--his scowly, beautiful master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Wish is My Command

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came from here: http://teenwolf-aus.tumblr.com/post/91753066347/fanficsillneverwrite-teen-wolf-au-stiles-is-a

Stiles was a Grade A badass. Or at least that’s what genies thought of him.

“The thing is…” Stiles told the crowd of genies listening carefully to him. Each one was waiting for their next master to call them up. “You give them what they say they want not what they actually want.”

Stiles surveyed the confused faces.

“Remember what I did with Master Jackson?”

The genies nodded at him smiling. It was legendary. Jackson had wished to never have to watch the Notebook again, and Stiles blinded him. Jackson never had to watch the

Notebook, but he would certainly be listening to it for many years to come, if Lydia stayed with him.

“Why do you do it?” One the other genies asked.

Stiles couldn’t say the real answer, that he hoped one day that one of these poor schmucks would realize that it’s worth keeping him around and free him.

“I don’t even try.” Stiles shrugged. “It just comes natural to me.”

“Stilinski, you are up.” Finstock called. As Stiles slipped into his next lamp, the coach muttered. “Maybe you could actually try this time.”

Stiles knew that Finstock meant try to be a good genie for once, but that’s not how Stiles rolled. He gave you what you asked for, not what you wanted.

It only took a couple moments of being squeezed into the lamp before whooshing out of the spout in a cloud of smoke. Stiles always tried briefly to sound menacing during this moment.

“I am a great and powerful… “ was all Stiles got through of his speech before a coughing attack hit him. He was bent over, coughing, with little tears at the corner of his eyes. When the smoke cleared from the air, the most beautiful man was standing in front of him with one eyebrow quirked so high it looked like it was going to fly straight off his face.

“You know your face will get stuck like that if you make that face for too long.” The man’s face turned into a scowl. Stiles didn’t realize he was attracted to angry hot, but there was always time to learn about yourself.

When Stiles finally stopped being mesmerized by the guy’s eyes and body, he realized that his new master lived in the saddest home ever. His master’s style was Spartan to say the least. He also didn’t apparently mind that the furniture was stained or a little broken or the giant hole in the one brick wall.

“Alright, alright. I am Stiles your genie.”

“Your name is Stiles? really?” Stiles’ master said sarcastically.

“Yes, really. What’s your name? Or are you one of those pricks who want me to call him master the whole time I am here.” Stiles rolled his eyes at the idea. The last asshole who wanted him to do that wished that his wife would learn how to cook, so Stiles made sure she could only cook low-cal vegan recipes. It wasn’t his best work, but he smiled at the thought of the jerk.

“Derek.” Bearded-and-beautiful grumbled.

“Okay Derek, so here are the rules.” Stiles held up his fingers and points to them as he goes through the list. “First, you have three wishes to use as you wish. You will be my master until I complete your third wish. Second, you can’t wish for extra wishes or a second genie to come to you. Third, you can’t wish for people to come back from the dead. Fourth, you can’t make people fall in love with you. Capiche?”

Derek looked at him like he has a screw loose.

“I need you to verbally confirm that you accept the rules of the wishes before you can make any wishes.” Stiles explained in his most condescending voice.

“Capiche.” Derek said as if it actually hurt him to say it. This was going to be so much fun, Stiles thought.

Derek stood in front of Stiles with his arms crossed over his chest. Did he do that because it made his biceps look larger? Was the scowl permanently attached to his face? Stiles pondered.

“What do you do between wishes?” Derek grumbled.

“I can stay with my master or on my master’s property.” Stiles muttered. He didn’t like that part. He wished he was free to move about until his master called him back.

“Here.” Derek snapped.

“Alright I will stay here until you have used your wishes.” Stiles sat down on the couch and started fiddling with a ripped corner of the couch. “Thought of one yet?”

“No.” Derek bit out. “And don’t mess with my stuff.”

Stiles moved to sit on the floor crossing his arms mimicking Derek’s stature. Derek let his arms out of the position.

“You can sit on the furniture and read books if you want.” Derek added obviously trying to amend Stiles attitude towards him, but Stiles wouldn’t budge. He sat watching Derek’s movements for the rest of the night.

Derek jostled Stiles shoulder the next morning. Stiles was roughly in the same position he was in when Derek left the room last night, crisscross applesauce on the floor except now leaning on the wall.

“Morning.” Stiles rubbed his eyes. One of the misconceptions about genies is that they aren’t like normal people, but that’s simply false. Genies have needs like sleep and coffee.

Derek stood a few paces back from Stiles. He was looking down at Stiles and drinking coffee out of a plain white mug.

“I am ready to make a wish.” Derek said simply.

“Not until I’ve had coffee.” Stiles pushed himself up and into the kitchen. He opened and closed a couple doors before Derek grunted and pointed at the cabinet that apparently held glasses and mugs. “Thanks.”

Derek stood silently as Stiles poured the coffee. Stiles smelled the coffee cup. Thank god this master had coffee, he thought.

“Before you say your wish, remember you can’t take it back.” Stiles said after he had a sip of coffee. “I will give you what you ask for, and don’t break the rules.”

Derek nodded thoughtfully.

“I wish for…” Stiles stopped Derek from finishing.

“Just a little bit more coffee before magic.”

Derek crossed his arms again. Seriously, how do your muscles get like that? Stiles looked down at himself. He was svelte, and it was obvious that running away would be his primary defense technique, if he could do that without tripping over himself. Derek, he thought, was the kind of guy who would fight. He nodded as he looked up and down

Derek’s body—only stopped by Derek’s questioning eyebrow.

“Okay, tell me your wish.” Stiles said as he put the mug in the sink to be washed.

“I wish for new leather interiors to my Camaro.” Derek shrugged.

“Ok, seems kind of small.” Stiles smiled, racking his brain for the way he could change this.

“I have two more wishes.” Derek smirked back.

Stiles snapped his fingers and it was done. He nodded at Derek, and Derek ran down to see his new interior. Stiles smiled to himself as he poured another cup of coffee.

“Hot pink?” Derek yelled when he got back to the loft.

“You never said what color you wanted.” Stiles grinned. “I just went with my gut.”

Stiles winked as Derek turned around and left the room. Derek grumbled something to himself about how stupid he had been to think something good at him. Stiles winced at the words.

A week passed. Stiles read books while Derek was gone. Derek avoided Stiles mostly when they were both home.

“I’m not much use to you if you don’t make any wishes.” Stiles said one evening when Derek came home from work.

“You are not much use to me if you fuck with all my wishes too.”

Stiles watched Derek as he sat down on the couch. Stiles sat down a seat away from him in the seat he mentally thought of as “his spot,” which was just weird to think about for Stiles. He didn’t normally stay places this long. Masters made wishes quickly trying to figure out how to minimize the damage Stiles could have on their lives. He’d gotten comfortable here.

“You just have to wish for exactly what you want.” Stiles advised Derek.

“I’ve figured that much out since the first wish.” Derek leaned his head over the edge of the couch.

“I’m kind of sorry about that.” Stiles half apologized as he watched Derek’s adam’s apple as he swallowed. “I’m a bit of a trickster genie. It’s just what I do.”

“No shit.” Derek leaned up and looked at Stiles. “Your lamp should come with a warning. ‘Will mess up wishes.’”

“Hey, I don’t mess them up.” Derek’s face read ‘who do you think is buying that shit’ when he looked back at Stiles. Stiles found Derek’s eyes overwhelming when they were trained on him. They were so colorful and pretty. Stiles said the first thing that came to his mind. “Ya, they mostly sell my lamp to jerk customers.”

The next thing Stiles knew he was being hit with a couch cushion in the face.

“I am not a jerk.” Derek said when he put the couch cushion back in its place, but he was smiling.

“You are kind of a jerk.” Stiles smiled back. “But you are definitely not the biggest jerk I’ve ever had as a master.”

Derek’s smile waned a bit, but Stiles kept on with the story.

“Once I had a guy who said he quote ‘wished he could get all the pussy he ever wanted and more.’” Stiles laughed thinking about it. Derek groaned at his gender collectively. “Yea, I made sure all the cats in town followed him around.”

Derek’s laugh was full bodied. It came with a squished up smile that was pretty adorable. Stiles liked it maybe more than he should. He spent most night trying to make the laugh come back.

“What would you wish for if you could?” Derek said after Stiles had told him a few stories.

“Genie’s don’t get wishes.” Stiles smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He stood up from the couch trying to end the conversation. He turned around before leaving the room. “Just play the long game with your wishes. Don’t think short term, and you know, actually think them through.”

Derek didn’t make any signs of making wishes any time soon, but he stopped avoiding Stiles. They smiled at each other now. Well, Stiles smiled. Derek made a face that said ‘I don’t hate that you are here,’ which was more than Stiles could hope for.

Stiles didn’t mean to become a snoop. He just spent 8 hours alone a day in Derek’s loft. He’d read all of Derek’s books, watched all of Derek’s movies, and so, logically, it was time to dig through Derek’s stuff.

Stiles didn’t have to dig far to find a piece of notebook paper with a list and scratches through sections. The hand writing was neat and tight. It was all upper case and the o’s were perfectly circular.

“Not to be lonely.” was first on the list with an arrow to a note that said “might end up with a dog or cursed to be followed around by helpless teenagers.”

Next, a few lines down from the first one was the words “a home” scratched out and replaced by “not a house, but a place to feel happy and safe.”

Stiles had seen lists like this before at his smarter master’s homes—wish lists. None had ever been this sad. Most guys wanted their wives tits to get bigger or a new car. Stiles liked to give the wives enough confidence to leave their jerk husbands, and new car always equaled new toy car. He couldn’t give Derek something like that even if Derek used wish three on the list.

“Not to have to cook for myself anymore.”

He just couldn’t. The list only had one more item that wasn’t scratched out.

“Not to be bored all the time.”

Stiles leaned against Derek’s desk and put the list beside him. He didn’t mind Derek. He’d actually grown to like Derek despite his ridiculous eyebrows and scowly face. Stiles could stay here for a little longer. If Derek didn’t wish for any of these things, maybe Stiles could make Derek’s life a little better and then “try” when it came time for a real wish.  
Stiles got busy with the magic of cheating online shopping into sending him some pillows, curtains, bookends, and other decorations that would not arrive until a week later. He made sure to close out all the windows on the computer and returned the desk to the way it was before.

Then, he opened the fridge to see if there is anything to make. The light bulb flickered over white.

“Ah, the bachelor life.” Stiles said aloud when he saw the contents of the fridge: 4 bottles of beer, a thing of cheese and two steaks. He took out the steaks and tied on the apron before beginning to cook.

“What are you doing?” Derek said gruffly as he entered the loft. Stiles looked up from setting the table. The steaks were ‘resting,’ which according to Julia Childs is a thing they need to do, and the rest of the meal—read beer—was waiting for them in the fridge.

“Good to know we’ve passed the saying ‘hello’ stage of our relationship.” Stiles said as he folded a napkin and placed it delicately under Derek’s fork and knife. “Is this the stage when we stop being polite and start being real?”

Derek looked like he got the Real World reference but didn’t want to admit to anything. Success, Stiles thought smirking.

“I made dinner, because I can and because you are bad at it.” Stiles said walking into the kitchen to plate the steaks. “Also, I made a grocery list, because I can’t leave the loft without you.”

Derek grimaced at the reference to the rules he laid out weeks ago.

“You can, um, run errands with me if you’d like.” Derek said as he cut into his steak. Stiles wasn’t paying attention to his words though. He was paying attention to the little quirk of a smile Derek got when he tasted the steak. Derek caught him staring quickly though and schooled his expression back to a grimace.

“I forgot the most important part of the meal.” Stiles popped up out of his chair. “The beer.”

Derek started to spill his life story while he was sipping on the second beer. The steaks were long gone. Plates stacked in the sink for someone to wash later. Derek promised he would, but Stiles said he would. The fight went on “No I will.” “NO I WILL.” Until Derek broke down laughing.

“My siblings never fought over who got to the dishes.” Derek admitted.

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t have siblings.” Stiles said glumly. Derek stopped smiling, worried that he’d offended. “Tell me about them.”

After going through the basics of his family—two brothers both older, two sisters one older, one younger—Derek started telling stories about them.

“Ya, so my family was huge. They were so loud all the time.” Derek smiled at the memory. “My sister once stole a journal of mine. She probably would have read it in front of everyone. Except the page she turned to first was about how I liked boys in my class the way I was supposed to like girls. I didn’t know how she would respond. She told me I was perfect, that you aren’t supposed to like boys or girls, you just do, and she helped me play a prank on my brother as penance.”

Stiles loved these stories. Derek was quiet and brooding most of the time. Derek looked like he wanted to ask Stiles a question, but Stiles cut him off, wanting to hear Derek talk more.

“You’ve only used one wish. You planning your others?” Derek’s smile faded at the question.

“I hadn’t thought about it.” He answered shortly. The pair sat in silence for a moment.

“Okay.” Stiles said scurrying off to the other side of the room. “Want to play Monopoly?” He asked as he shook the box holding up the word for Derek to read.

Stiles took Derek’s lack of negative response as yes. This assumption was proved correct when as soon as Stiles returned with the board Derek asked, “Can I be the banker?”

Stiles deemed the night a success as he washed the plates in the morning. He tried to cook every couple days and was relatively nice to Derek. He didn’t want it to be too obvious that he was making Derek’s wishes come true.

Derek seemed to wise up to it as the coasters and paintings in the loft began multiplying or maybe it was the way his jeans fit tighter now that there were fresh baked cookies waiting for him when he got home.

“Stiles.” Derek interrupted Stiles fluffing one of the new throw pillows. The couch had a slip cover on it. The coffee table had an area rug under it.

“Yes, Derek.” Stiles didn’t stop arranging the couch. He did look at Derek though, as he folded the new monogrammed blanket.

“Decorating my apartment isn’t exactly what I had in mind when I put home on my wish list.” Derek said with a straight face, which was impressive because Stiles tripped over a corner of blanket and fell onto the coffee table. Stiles righted himself, mostly, before Derek grabbed his elbow and sat him down.

“So, you found my list, and instead of teasing me, you just started doing the things on there.” Stiles nodded looking embarrassed. Derek sat close to him on the couch. “Was it because you wanted to stay? You didn’t want me to use my wishes?”

Derek’s face looked so hopeful, and Stiles didn’t want to squash that little smile that was growing. Stiles squinted one eye and looked up to the ceiling as if begging the heavens to explain this for him. Derek stared intently, and the weight of his eyes finally did in Stiles.

“I am a bad genie.” Stiles paused. “No, I am a great genie. Genies think I am awesome because I prank my masters.”

“Yea, I remember.” Derek grimaced.

“I didn’t want to give you some twisted version of your wishes once I knew you and I knew what they were, and I would feel compelled to if you actually wished for them.” Stiles looked at Derek carefully, trying to not get too wrapped up in Derek’s eyes.

“So instead you did all these nice things for me.”

Stiles nodded, smiling a bit. “And me too, a little. I like it here with you.”

“Well, I don’t have any more wishes, except for you to stay.” Derek quipped.

“Ah sorry, that’s one of the secret no go rules.” Derek’s eyebrows did all the asking for him. “Well, I guess that’s more like part way between ‘no wishes for more wishes’ and ‘no wishing for people to fall in love with you.’ Though, you wouldn’t really need to wish for the second part.”

Derek smirked and scooted closer to Stiles. They were breathing the same air and looking at each other’s mouths.

“Definitely falling.” Stiles said looking at Derek through his lashes.

“What do you think I should wish for?” Derek said moving slightly forward as if to kiss Stiles or tell him a secret.

“My freedom.” Derek pulled his head back. The moment seemed to be broken. Derek looked stunned and confused, but Stiles pulled him forward by his shirt. “Ya, then I can ‘trick’ you by staying and making your dreams come true.”

Stiles leaned the last few inches in to kiss Derek. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles and leaned back pulling Stiles with him to lean against the edge of the couch. Their kiss was fevered and bruising. Derek broke away for a moment.

“Stiles, I wish for you to be free.” Derek whispered before pulling Stiles down to kiss him again.

“You got a new wish list for me to work on?” Stiles said as he pulled back eyes sparkling.

“Oh, I am working on one right now.” Derek said standing up, pulling Stiles by the hand to his—their—bedroom.


End file.
